A Fairy Tail Adventure
by Alee Gee
Summary: As Natsu, Lucy, and Happy head on to one of their jobs they will meet perhaps a new friend? - Read and Review please! Nalu and of course ADVENTURES! This WILL have romance just warning- Rated T for now... I know the first chapter might not have been as geat but I hope the second one gives this story an opportinuty! please Review Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

"Alright! Ready for another job?!" the pink haired dragon slayer fist pumped into the air with confidence.

"Aye sir!" the blue cat beside him jumped with much energy beside him

"Natsu! Happy! Why are you all walking so fast!" the blonde celestial wizard complained trying to keep up. Both Natsu and Happy turned around to see their struggling partner trying to keep up with them.

"Lucy hurry it up! We are almost there!" Natsu yelled at her with his signature grin.

"Lushi needs to exercise more!" Happy giggled

"I heard that cat!" Lucy finally reaching them with her cheeks puffed in anger

"Natsuuuu Lushi is being mean again" Happy whined playfully, Lucy sighed "Anyways are we near where the bandits are suppose to show up?"

"Yeah I can smell them near by" Natsu looked straight ahead then turned around to look at his partner with a serious look in his eye.

"We better be careful the job description said that these bandits not only rob jewels and other precious items but also they tend to kidnap women" the seriousness in his voice surprised both the celestial mage and the exceed. Happy being his long time friend knew how protective Natsu was over Lucy, the sneaky cat giggled playfully thinking something mischievous.

"Ne Natsu but it said they only kidnap beautiful women~" Natsu crooked his head to the side in confusion 'What is Happy going on about, Lucy is beautiful that's why...' he stop the track of his thoughts with wide eyes 'ah shit!' he cursed himself blushing a little.

"YOU STUPID CAT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!" Lucy broke Natsu's thoughts as she chased after the laughing exceed. Natsu grinned wide at his partners, no matter how dangerous a situation might be they always manage to have a laugh.

"Come on guys I'm starving lets get this over with!" he yelled and so the three of them kept on their way.

"I sensed these stupid bandits around here somewhere" a person with a cloak sighed. Then said person heard some ranting coming not so far away. "Hm I guess more mages have come to capture these thieves, I better hurry"

Natsu stopped on his tracks, making Happy and Lucy stop as well.

"Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked concerned, but at the battle stance Natsu had taken she unconsciously gripped the handle of her whip ready for anything

"They are coming, stay behind me" he answered with a serious tone, Lucy instead stood right beside him.

"No way we are partners remember? I'll stand beside you" she looked at him smiling, Natsu's eyes widen but then grinned as his palms flamed up

"Alright then I'm all fired up!" he yelled his catch phrase as a shadow suddenly decided to jump from the trees. With his quick reflexes he managed to dodge the attack of the bandit. Lucy screamed at the surprised attack as she decided to recover she whipped at him holding down his arm.

"Way to go Lushi!" Happy praised her with pride

"Damn you bitch!" said bandit started to run after her when a hot flamed punch send him flying across the field.

"Call her that again and I will burn you into ashes you bastard" Natsu growled as he charged again when another man came rushing to aid the fallen man, Natsu didn't care how many of them would show up he will wipe them all.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" he managed to put down one of them but didn't realize the other had charged straight to Lucy.

"LUCY!" he yelled, but knowing perfectly what was going on Lucy jumped away from the approaching enemy, she took out one of her keys "I summon Leo the Lion, Loke!" and so one of her strongest spirits appeared in a flash of light

"REGULUS!" the bandit was thrown backwards in an instant.

"Dear Lucy may I tell you that you look beautiful today" Lucy sweat dropped at his usual line, Natsu hearing this once again got a little annoyed "Oi! Pay attention there's more of these bastards!" and like he said another one showed up but was much bigger than the other two, he charged towards Natsu as he looked to be the strongest. Natsu smirked and punched him right on the jaw making stumble into the hard floor.

"Bring it on! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" he grabbed the big bandit sending him flying with his flames. As Natsu landed on his feet he took in a sharp breath trying to sense any others, but it look like those were it.

"Natsu!" Lucy started running to his side when suddenly the big bandit stood right behind her. Natsu's pupils shrank in horror, everything went in slow motion as he could see Happy, and Loke trying to make their way to her, his own feet moved to try and reach her. Seeing Natsu's horrified face Lucy quickly sensed danger.

"LUCY!" Natsu's scream reached her numb ears when suddenly all she felt was a strong wind around her, scared she shut her eyes tightly waiting for an impact. As she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes slowly, she felt an oddly strong grip on her waist, she looked down to see not manly hands but small and delicate ones, she suddenly wondered how such delicate hands had a strong grip. She looked up to see a face hidden under a hooded cloak. Both her and her savior landed gracefully on the ground. The person stood in front of her facing the giant bandit in a protective stance.

"YOU BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU FOR INTERFERING!" the thief charged towards them when Lucy's savior leaped into the air and back kicked the bastard right on the face, twisting his neck. Lucy heard a crack and winced at the sound, 'that bandit is defiantly dead now..' Lucy trembled as she looked up at the person, her eyes widen to see beautiful long, dark brown hair flowing in the air flawlessly, big but fierce hazel brown eyes staring boringly at her.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled her name as she felt his strong hands holding her shoulders, she didn't notice him there. "N-natsu?" she didn't notice how her voice shook. Natsu looked worried, being over protective like he was, quickly stood in front of her in his usual battle stand, Loke right behind him with Happy as his back up.

"Who the hell are you?" he snarled not caring if he was being rude to someone that actually saved his partner.

The girl looked at Natsu with boring eyes, and then sighed "Shouldn't you be thanking me? I saved your friend you know" Natsu was about to answer when she held out her hand to stop him from speaking "And no I am not one of the bandits, I was simply on the same mission to capture them" Natsu's stance relaxed, even more when he felt Lucy's hand gripping his, he took this as if she was asking him to help her up and so he did.

"Thank you.. For saving me" Lucy gratefully smiled at the girl, surprising everyone the girl smiled kindly at her "No problem it was just a moment of distraction that's all, you and your partner did great"

At this Happy flew towards the girl looking all over her body, Lucy snapped at him and grabbed him by the ears "Happy what are you doing!" she fumed

"Owiee Lushiiii I was just checking for a guild mark somewhere stop being mean!" Happy wined loudly like usual. At this Natsu and Lucy looked at the said girl when Loke was already holding her hands, both of them sweat dropped 'He sure moves fast' both of them thought

"Thank you for saving my master, may I say you're one beautiful girl" the girl was obviously uncomfortable with this approach, Lucy lost it "Pervert! Gate close!" and so in a flash Loke disappeared.

"Say? You are a wizard right. What guild are you from?" Natsu asked casually

"I don't belong to any" she simply answered

"Eh? Then you were on this job alone?" Lucy asked surprised, the girl nodded not really knowing where they were getting at.

"Well she is pretty strong..." Happy admitted and Lucy nodded in agreement, Natsu huffed. "Can't be stronger than me!" Lucy smacked his head for being rude,the girl sweat dropped.

"Sorry for his rudeness... Dragon slayers you know haha.. Anyways my name is Lucy Hartfilia and this is Natsu and Happy"

"My name is Yulie Kruz nice to meet you"

"Lets go to our client so we can get paid for capturing the bandits" Natsu started walking holding the unconscious bandits, as he got near the big one he confirmed he was indeed dead 'Well that was one hell of a kick...' tying up the still kind of alive bandits tight to a tree trunk, making sure they wouldn't escape, even though he knew with the injuries they had was not likely they would wake up anytime soon. He started walking with Lucy and Happy but stopped when he sensed the girl wasn't following them.

"Oi! You come as well lets split the earnings since you helped us" he smiled, Lucy and Happy also smiled at the girl. Yulie's eyes widen but nodded and followed them. She knew they came from a guild she saw their tattooed marks, just couldn't recall the name of that symbol.

"Ano.." she started when Lucy and Natsu glanced at her

"Nani?" Lucy asked

"That mark is from your guild right? I might sound stupid but what is the name?" Yulie asked with that same non caring bored look. Natsu laughed making his three companions jump.

"Well of course our mark is from Fairy Tail! The best guild in all Magnolia, wait no that isn't right in all of Fiore!" He said proudly

"AYE!" Happy jumped in the air smiling wide. Lucy, Happy, and Natsu pointed their signature finger up looking at a surprised Yulie who looked at them with fascinated eyes. 'So that's what a guild is made of..' she thought to herself

Both Natsu and Lucy took notice of her expression, looking at each other they grinned. Lucy grabbed Yulie's hand "Come with us!" Lucy started running with her in hand with Natsu and Happy following right beside them. Yulie's eyes were not her usual bored look, her eyes showed many emotions but more importantly she felt warmth emitting for Lucy's hand and so she followed these strangers to head wherever they were taking her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you have captured those ruffians! A job well done! I sent a guard to pick them up, thank you very much. I hope it wasn't much trouble" the client, a short old guy bowed with gratitude to them. "Here is your reward" the old man handed Natsu a bag full of 40,000 jewels.

"Alright!" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy cheered in unison.

"Thank you sir! Don't doubt in asking Fairy Tail for help!" Lucy smiled waving good-bye to their client. "Be careful on your way home youngsters!"

"We will!" Natsu waved back

"Wow! Such a nice client!" Happy flew well... Happily! (hehe)

"Yes so now lets go back to the guild to split up the earnings!" Natsu cheered as well.

"I think you guys should keep my part... I ended up killing one of them" Yulie looked down.

"Eh? No way! You deserve some part in this reward! Besides I am pretty sure they were on a death sentence after all those crimes" Lucy replied

"Yeah Lucy is right! I would of broke his neck too if he got a centimeter closer to Lucy" Natsu huffed angrily. At the comment Lucy blushed lightly, Happy snickered. Yulie noticed how close these two were so she couldn't help to ask.

"Are the both of you together?" she asked with innocence, Happy just giggled flying next to her.

"Eh?!" Lucy exclaimed blushing tomato red

"What kind of question is that? Of course we are together right Luce?!" Natsu dense as ever responded, earning a Lucy punch to the face.

"BAKA! She might misunderstand! Ano.. Yulie we are just partners" Lucy laughed nervously. Yulie understanding the situation perfectly also giggled evilly just like Happy. "Okay, you both just seem really close that's all"

"They Liiiiikeee each other~" Happy jumped on Yulie, she caught him in her arms both giggling at the couple.

"Happy you stupid cat! Stop saying stuff like that!" Lucy blushed pink. Natsu looked at Lucy confused 'So she doesn't like me?' he huffed and grabbed Lucy by her shoulders "eek! Natsu! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Luce you know you like me! We are best friends right? So of course you like me!" Lucy fumed with embarrassment 'What is he saying?! Dense idiot!' she sighed getting tired. "Yes Natsu we are best friends" Lucy gave up and smiled, Natsu smiled his toothy canine type of smile.

"Aye! I see the guild not far ahead!" Happy exclaimed

"Thank God the mission was close to home" Lucy smiled wide

"Come on guys! I'm starving! I want some fire chicken!" Natsu started running with Happy.

"Come on Yulie!" Lucy reached for the girls hand and ran towards Fairy tail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi! Mira! You know were flame brain and Lucy are?" Gray asked the white haired bartender. "Oh hi Gray, hm they left to a mission early this morning it wasn't far from here though so they should be back anytime soon" she smiled. As if on cue the doors of the guild busted open. "WE ARE HOME!" Natsu greeted as loud as usual. Mira giggled "Look there they are"

"Oi! Ash brain do you have to make such a noisy entrance?" Gray stated annoyed at his partner slash rival. "What? Wanna go at it ice princess?!" Natsu flamed his fists right away. "Bring it on Pyromaniac!" Gray took his battle stance.

"Just what is going on here?" A strong female voice came from the back, it was none other than Erza. Both Natsu and Gray stood frozen "N-n-nothing Erza! W-we were just saying hi!" Both answered nervously. Erza smiled and then noticed Lucy

"How was the mission, Did Natsu caused any damages?" Erza asked Lucy sweetly and then glared at Natsu, he gulped hard at the glare hiding behind Lucy. All Lucy could do was sweat drop and sigh.

"It went perfect Erza we did such a great job that the client actually increased the sum of the reward" Lucy replied

"Well I'm glad" but then something caught Erza's eyes she saw a cute girl about the same hight as Lucy, with beautiful long hair and eyes. He body type matched Lucy's as well only it looked more muscled that it could also match Erza's.

"And who is could this be?" she asked with one of her rare smiles, Lucy looked behind her seeing how far Yulie was standing.

"Yulie! Don't stand so far! But this is Yulie Kruz she helped us in our mission!"

"Hello" Yulie bowed respectfully making everyone in the guild blush.

"Hello I am Erza Scarlet nice to meet you, I am pretty sure you will meet each Fairy Tail member one by one" she smiled

"Ah thank you" Yulie responded quietly

"Come on don't be shy! Let's go to the bar and split the money! Mira! I am hungry I want your best fire chicken!" Natsu yelled

"Aye! And I want raw fish!"Happy flew to the bar.

"Come on, you must be hungry too" Lucy smiled, Yulie blushed and nodded.

"Hello there, I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira" Mira smiled at her handing her some steamed buns. "Nice to meet you I am Yulie" Yulie was about to hand her some payment for the buns when Mira shook her head "It's okay, it's on the house since you have helped our friends"

"Ah thank you" Yulie smiled while eating, she blushed as soon as she took a bite and with a goofy smile she sighed "So good~" Lucy giggled at Yulie's change of personality, kinda reminded her of Erza a little when she eats her precious cakes.

"Here is your part of the money" Lucy handed her a pouch with the jewels.

"Hn thank you Lucy, Natsu, and Happy" she smiled

"No problem! Hey! You should come to missions with us more often!" Lucy clapped her hands together "Right Natsu?"

"Fine by me! she looks like she can put up a fight" Natsu responded. Lucy and Yulie sweat dropped 'Looks?' both girls thought.

"Aye since you don't have a guild why don't you join us!" Happy offered with his cute little voice.

"E-eh?" Yulie was surprised at the invitation, no one ever did invited her anywhere.

"I am sure master wouldn't have a problem with that" Mira smiled kindly.

"Come one let's go!" Lucy grabbed her hand once again running towards the Master's office. She knocked and entered "Hello master" Lucy greeted

"Hello my child, how did the mission go? Did Natsu behave?" The small old man asked sitting on his mighty chair. Yulie wondered how destructive Natsu must be...

"Ah it went well, we did such a great job that the client gave us more than the promised reward" Lucy smiled wide

"Good job! Thank god I don't have to pay for damages this time" the old man smiled happily, but it didn't escape his eyes the girl standing next to Lucy.

"Hello young lady, and who might you be?" Makarov asked curious of the power the child was emitting.

"I am Yulie Kruz, nice to meet you" she bowed respectfully

"My my what a respectful young Lady" the old man smiled "I am Makarov Dreyar master of this guild"

"She helped us a lot in our mission Master, but she doesn't have a guild of her own. She was alone in the same mission as us. I was wondering..." Lucy trailed off shifting her legs like a little girl about to ask her parent for something. Makarov smiled and laughed heartily.

"You were wondering if she could join our guild? Of course my child anyone is welcomed in Fairy Tail!" he grinned wide. Yulie's eyes widen "R-really?"

"Of course! Now where would you like your guild mark?" the old man asked. Yulie thought and unbuttoned her cloak stretching her for-arm "Will this place be alright?" she asked not only the master but also Lucy.

"That looks like a perfect place! You have good arms" Lucy smiled, Yulie blushed and bowed as thanks. The master approached her and indented the mark on her wanted spot. A Fairy Tail mark with the color of a radiant yellow color appeared beautifully marked.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Lucy clapped her hands together in excitement. Yulie stared at it, her eyes glowing and stared at Lucy "You think so Lucy-san?"

"Un! But hey call me Lucy no need to be formal we are family now!" she grinned wide. Yulie smiled "Thank you" then she turned to the master.

"Master is it okay to ask permission to do something?" Yulie asked. Lucy and Makarov stared at each other and then at Yulie "Sure my child what that might be?"

"Well..." Yulie smirked

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Natsu why are Lucy and Yulie taking so long?" Happy whined wanting to see Yulie's new Fairy Tail mark.

"Don't worry buddy they will come down soon I can hear them coming down the stairs let's go!" Natsu ran towards the stair case where the office was located. Everyone stopped their activities once the Master, Lucy and Yulie stood on the stage.

"Everyone I am very proud to announce that our comrades Lucy, Natsu and Happy have brought a new member to our family! Her name is Yulie Kruz make her feel welcomed!" the crowd roared in excitement, Cana like always drinking and cheering, the rest joined with their beer mugs yelling and whistling.

"Okay everyone settle down I'm not done!" Makarov yelled at his noisy children. He coughed trying to clear his throat.

"Yulie here has made a request to me, being my new child I couldn't deny it to her. I am sure you will all enjoy it though" the old man smirked, everyone started murmuring wondering what could it be. Yulie smirked as she looked at Natsu straight in the eyes, Natsu noticed this and wondered what was with her.

"Yulie has requested to challenge our dear Natsu into a fight" Makarov announce. There was a moment of silence, Lucy was getting nervous 'I can't believe she would ask for a fight!' she shook her head but then smiled once she heard the crowd yelling happily 'Well she belongs here perfectly' Lucy smiled at her new friend and then from the corner of her eyes she saw flames bursting out.

Everyone near Natsu backed away scared to get burned.

"Alright! I'm all fired up now! HAHAHA!" he laughed like a crazy man

"Natsu! Go outside before you burn anything inside geez!" Lucy yelled at Natsu as she approached ready to Lucy kick him out of the building. Yulie began walking outside then with a wide smirk she looked behind her.

"Come on fire breath this won't take long" Yulie challenged, everyone sweat dropped '_Is this really the same girl from earlier_?' they thought

"W-what?! You better watch it princess I will crush you even if you're a girl!" Natsu smirked as wide as Yulie was.

"Come on then and try!" Yulie ran outside everyone following behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Natsu and Yulie stood opposite side of each other, both smirking with confidence.

"Say Lucy? You said that Yulie helped you and Natsu earlier so what is her magic?" Gray asked with curiosity. Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"To be completely honest I don't know myself, she mostly used brute strength to take down that bandit"

"Well we shall see right now" Erza spoke from behind them as they just nodded at her in return.

Natsu ignited his whole body in flames ready for battle, while Yulie calmly stood her ground. "I will show you the power of the dragon slayer of fire!" Natsu smirked. Yulie smiled "That is why I challenged you I am curious about you dragon slayers since I have never met one"

"Eh? Well I guess there are only a few of us.." Natsu grabbed his chin in a thinking manner.

"Salamader! Show her what we are made of!" Gajeel screamed

"You don't have to tell me that!" Natsu yelled back, suddenly he sensed someone running after him, he quickly dodge the attack. Yulie tried to kick him once again but he faster.

"Ha! Got to do better than that!" Natsu turned around to return a kick, but she stopped it easily with her arm protecting her face from the blow. Natsu stared wide eyed, and so did everyone. Yulie arched her back backwards, landing on her hands and she pushed her legs upward sending Natsu flying to the other side, she twirled and landed back on her feet with a jump.

"Wow! She sent flame brain flying!" Gray stated impressed at her abilities

"Indeed she has strength" Erza smirked at the long haired girl.

"Urgh.." Natsu clutched his head "Alright is time to get serious" he gritted his canine fangs as he flamed his hands jumping high on the air, he positioned his hands on his mouth "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" huge flames flew right down to Yulie she looked up quickly but was to late when she was consumed by the flames.

"Natsu! You don't have to be so brute!" Lucy yelled at him, he flinched a little "Hey! She asked for it!" then he heard a big gasp from everyone. He turned around with wide eyes. His flames where still there, but what made his mouth gap was that Yulie was inside the flames unharmed. It looked as if the flames where dancing around her.

"W-what" that's all he could manage to say. Soon the flames were sucked into her palm disappearing.

"Those were strong flames, I never seen such flames before" she stared at her palm in amazement.

"What did you do?!" Natsu asked more confused than ever, Yulie looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you want the flames back?" she asked him, he crooked his head in confusion when he saw her palms grow fire. His eyes widen.

"How was it again? Oh yeah like this" Yulie said as she position her fire filled hands just like Natsu did before "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu's fearsome attack went back at him, quickly reacting to the attack he swallowed and ate the flames, which tasted different than his own. His face expression showed real seriousness now.

"What did you do?" he asked once again, Yulie smiled

"Don't get it wrong I am not a fire mage, so you will have to guess differently" she replied

"EH?! Then how the hell you made flames!" Natsu yelled annoyed

"Hm I get her magic now" Master Makarov talked

"What is it Master?" Erza asked curiously

"I think is more entertaining if we let her reveal it herself, all I know is that her type of magic is indeed rare" the old master answered with a smile. Everyone looked at the girl with shock expressions and then they cheered at the amazing battle in front of their eyes.

"I want to battle the girl after Salamander!" Gajeel smirked wide

"You just stole my words metal head" Gray snickered

"I wouldn't mind testing her abilities either" Erza also commented. Lucy sweat dropped, then her eyes set on her long time partner and she could tell he was getting serious.

"Let's have more fun ne Natsu" Yulie smirked

"Alright Yulie" Natsu smirked just as wide. Yulie ran again after Natsu and back flipped taking Natsu by surprise she landed on her hands once again twirling as a strong wind started to pick up "DANCE OF THE WIND!" Yulie screamed as a strong wind whirl caught Natsu. "What is this?! Wind magic now?" Natsu yelled annoyed, furious he used the wind to make his flames even fiercer. "FIRE DRAGON'S-" he twisted his body kicking his legs hard "CLAW!" Yulie wasn't expecting such attack, once again she got pushed by the flames this time actually doing some damage as she was on one knee.

"Not bad" she panted as she stood back up

"But fire is one of my many friends" she smiled as the flames once again danced around her disappearing. She was breathing hard, Natsu noticed she did took some damage.

"Eh you are strong I give you that!" he smirked, then he heard the earth under him cracking as a random earthquake took place. He looked around him and noticed only where he was standing shook with force "What the hell?!"

"EARTH CHAINS!" Yulie enchanted as chains from the ground appeared tying Natsu tightly.

"W-what? This chains are made of dirt!" he yelled trying to break free. Then a light bulb appeared over his head. He smiled at her "I know so you use elemental magic, Igneel talked once about it" Yulie smiled and nodded

"EH?" everyone questioned

"Elemental magic?" Lucy asked

"Elemental magic, a very rare ancient magic. Wizards with this type of magic are able to control and speak to different elements in existence which are plenty. The major four elements are earth, water, fire, and wind. With much experience these wizards can develop many other elements" Levy read from one of her magical books.

"I have never heard of this type of magic" Erza looked surprised

"Well that is because most of this elements split in other types of magic such as fire wizards, wind, earth, and we can keep going but there are some who are able to control and make a friendship with all these elements. It is as if having contracts with celestial spirits such as Lucy has with her keys" Master tried to explain. Everyone nodded understanding the explanation. "Now how did Ash brain managed to figure that out?" Gray questioned, once again everyone nodded in agreement. "HEY I HEARD THAT ICE POPSICLE!" Natsu yelled still struggling inside the chains.

"That is very cool! You go Yulie!" Lucy cheered, Natsu frowned "HEY WHAT SIDE ARE YOU ON LUCE!" he was so mad that he broke the chains, everyone sweat dropped and Yulie looked just as shocked.

"Sorry sorry!" Lucy smiled nervously.

"Hehehe Natsu got jealous!~" Happy giggled

"Let's end this already!" Natsu stood in place "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" this time his roaring flames were stronger than the ones from before. Yulie stood in place and stopped the roaring flames with her hands flinching lightly but still stood in place "FIRE INCENDIO!" Yulie yelled back roaring flames from her hands. Both flames battling to see whose is stronger. Unable to swallow fire Natsu pushed back his flames instead, growling he smirked "DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART-" he pushed up in the air "CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Natsu's voice roared in the night sky. Everyone went into shock once he used one of his powerful attacks. Yulie tried to stand and push such flames but lost her stance and got devoured by the flames.

Natsu landed on his feet and fell on one knee breathing heavily staring into the smoke both his and Yulie's flames left. He heard the crowd coughing with so much smoke but with his good vision he could see Yulie laying unconscious as a water bubble protected her. His eyes widen when he saw the form of the water, it looked like a fairy as it disappeared into thin air.

"Natsu!" he turned around to see Lucy running to him

"Hey" he smiled, she smiled back

"Don't you think you over did it a little?" Erza reprimanded him with her arms crossed.

"Ch-otto! She was the one who challenged me!" Natsu defended himself.

"It's okay minna, it was a very exciting battle honest. I haven't had this much fun in a long time" Yulie approached them limping a little as Gray and Juvia (Who was to jealous to let Gray-sama help a girl) helped her stand up.

Natsu grinned wide and gave her a thumps up "I agree!" everyone rejoiced at the exciting battle and to their new member. Yulie stared at both Natsu and Lucy with grateful eyes, they noticed her and smiled with a toothy grin doing their signature Fairy Tail hand signal, slowly everyone joined them, Yulie looked down at her new mark and smiled pulling her arm up like everyone else, her new friends, and her new family.

OMG THIS WAS SO LONG! ANYWAYS IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS I WILL CONTINUE WITH MORE CHAPTERS OKAY? WITH MORE NALU! YOSH! THANK YOU! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. JUST THIS FAN FICTION

Chapter 2

After the entertaining fight, Wendy began to heal both Natsu and Yulie. Neither of them thought they were so scratched up. Natsu looked over his shoulder to take a look at the girl he fought. 'She sure is as tough as Erza I'll admit that' he suddenly felt someone attending his wounds, the familiar vanilla scent flowed the air around him, he grinned wide. "Hey Luce! Eh you don't have to do that Wendy will take care of me after Yulie" Lucy looked up at her best friend and smiled "Well true, but if we leave these cuts unattended they might get infected" she continued her little treatment. Natsu complied and stayed still for her, he had to admit that her touch felt amazing, she was being careful not to hurt him, she would blow a little on the attended wounds to stop the sting, she patched him up and stood up dusting her knees. "There! You're all brand new again" she grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks Lucy" he responded with his handsome canine smile.

"Say Natsu..." Lucy asked carefully

"What is it?" He asked nonchalant.

"Did you have to go over board?! Huh! Yulie is a girl you know!" Lucy pointed an accusing finger at him. He shook in fear, just as he was afraid of Erza's anger, he also trembled at Lucy's. 'Damn they are both evil!'

"W-what?! S-she is the one that wanted the fight!" Natsu backed away a little, not wanting one of her usual Lucy kicks.

"B-besides we were pretty equal!" Natsu admitted, he did win the fight but he felt that if Yulie would of been more serious, the fight would of been endless. Lucy looked at Natsu with surprised eyes.

"Well yeah you're right, I'm surprised you admitted to that Natsu" Natsu huffed and turned his face not to face her, Lucy sighed at his behavior 'He's like a child'

"I can't deny that she is strong, but I still won!" Natsu turned back around and smirked confidently. 'Geez he could be more humble about it...' Lucy sweat dropped.

Wendy was done taking care of Yulie, she was now sleeping on one of the infirmary beds. Wendy walked towards Natsu "Okay Natsu-san I can heal you now" Natsu stopped her "Nah it's okay, is only a few scratches Lucy already attended to them, thanks though!" he got up and grabbed Lucy's hand "Come on Luce, is pretty late I'll walk you home!" Lucy blushed lightly but Natsu was right after all it was past midnight. Lucy took a glance at Yulie who looked like a total different person, her sleeping face looked so peaceful and almost child like. Nothing to do with her usual stoic, and bored expressionless face. She also noticed that in battle her face changed as well, she looked almost happy having fun. Lucy took notice on how lonely Yulie must have been feeling, she felt strong empathy since before meeting Fairy Tail Lucy was lonely as well. Natsu tugged her hand "Lucy are you okay?" Lucy looked up to Natsu and smiled gently 'That's right I was lonely until I met Natsu..' Natsu crooked his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm okay Natsu, just thinking that's all"

"You weirdo! Maybe you really need sleep come on" Natsu chuckled quietly

"Don't worry Lucy-san I will keep an eye on Yulie" Wendy smiled up at the pair

"Thank you Wendy see you tomorrow" Lucy waved and both her and Natsu were out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Lucy and Natsu were headed outside, Happy flew towards them. "Is Yulie okay?" he asked

"She's okay buddy, Wendy patched her all up" Natsu responded, Happy nodded.

"That's good then! Say.. Natsu I offered Carla and Wendy to stay with them tonight, is that okay? You can crash at Lucy's if you feel lonely!" Happy bluntly stated. Lucy gaped at the cat.

"Hey! Wai-" but was rudely interrupted

"Sure buddy! Come on Luce I'm sleeping over!" no waiting for any objection of the blonde mage, he grabbed her wrist and headed to the door.

Mira and Lisanna squealed looking at the couple leave in a hurry, everyone smirked devilishly at the 'bestfriends'. "I got to say, I never thought flame brain had it in him" Gray smirked wide. Juvia being a creep, was more than happy for both Natsu and Lucy, "No more Love-Rival for Juvia!" everyone sweat dropped.

BACK WITH LUCY AND NATSU...

"Hey! Natsu hold up!" Lucy screamed from behind the dragon slayer, he was running so fast that she was actually flying in the air, since he kept a good grip on her wrist. "My arm will fall off at this rate you idiot!" Natsu stopped, which made her almost trip, but he caught her right on time "Oops, Sorry Luce!" he scratched the back of his neck embarrassed. Lucy sighed, "I guess I should have been used to this already..." she started walking but then she felt like Natsu wasn't following her, she moved her head in confusion "Natsu, why are you standing there for, come on it's getting chilly"

"You aren't mad that invited myself over without asking you?" he asked. Well, Lucy had gotten upset at first but it's not like she didn't enjoy his company, thanks to him sneaking in at night she has been warm, and it's almost winter. She smiled at him and shook her head, "It's alright, come on" but something made her cheeks flush with a shade of pink, Natsu smiled at her and it wasn't just any smile; it was one of those warming, toothy, and handsome grins.

"Alright! I love sleeping with you Luce!" he came closer and grabbed her arm, pulling her to his warm chest.

"B-baka! Don't say that people might misunderstand" she spoke nervously, but she felt him tighten his grip on her. "W-why are you holding me so close..."

"You said it was chilly, so I'm warming you up! Come on I want one of your super special snacks!" Lucy sighed with a small smile, 'He's always like this... So sweet'

"Alright I'll make you the best hot sandwich!"

"Yatta!" he cheered while keeping her protected from the cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was morning already, the sun shinned all through the rooms of the guild. Yulie opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust herself to the bright light. Sitting up slowly she took a good look at her surroundings. She was somewhere she didn't remember. For some odd reason she felt sore, but it was a good kind of sore like she had exercised for a good amount of time. She stretched her arms, and saw a tattoo like mark on her for-arm, then realization hit her with her eyes widening. 'It wasn't a dream? I really joined Fairy Tail' she smiled. She heard the door open

"Oh Good morning Yulie, how are you feeling?" Mira asked smiling kindly at the girl.

"Oh Mira-san good morning, and I feel great thank you" Yulie bowed respectfully

"Come on Yulie stop the formalities we are guild mates, nakama"

"N-nakama?" Yulie blushed, with a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, we are all nakama here, now here I brought you clean clothes, they were in your traveling bag I took the liberty of having them wash, I also washed your cloak. By the way nice fabric that this cloak has!" Mira touched said cloak admiring its soft fabric, it was black with golden buttons. It kind of felt like Natsu's scarf which made Mira even more curious. Yulie smiled and nodded her head "Yeah, I've had this since I can remember... My adoptive father gave it to me"

"Oh so it must be very special to you..." Mira said carefully, she noticed the sad expression the girl held. Yulie smiled at her "I know you wonder why I am so alone, my stupid adoptive father disappeared on me years ago... Stupid old man"

This story gave Mira deja vu "You must have loved him greatly"

"Yeah I did and I still do where ever he is" Yulie looked up smiling, Mira returned her smile "Well the bathroom is right over that door okay? Come down for breakfast after you're done!" and so Yulie was left alone.

"Well I can't wait to start this new life!" and so she started getting ready.

"Oi Mira is Yulie up already?" Gray asked the white haired bartender

"Yes, she will be coming down in a few" she smiled, and as if on cue Yulie was walking out of the infirmary in all her glory. Her brown hair, which was really long danced as she walked. She is wearing a black crop top, which shows her perfectly build abdominal, and her voluptuous chest. She had a silver chain around her neck, which held a sword like figure on it. Her cargo pants scented her curves well. Black leader combat boots making her look strong and steady. Every male gawked at her.

She waved at Mira and Gray at the bar, he right hand was wearing a finger-less black leather glove. "Ohayo" she greeted them, Gray blushed a little 'Damn she's p-pretty'

"You look great Yulie!" Mira squealed as she handed the girl some steamed buns, which she figured were her favorites. Yulie's eyes shined like a child "Thank you!" and she started eating happily. Then she noticed Lucy and Natsu weren't around.

"Say Mira? Where is Lucy and Natsu?" Yulie asked

"Flame brain and Lucy always come late" Gray answered her question, Yulie looked at him and her eyes went wide, she dropped her bun right back on the plate. 'H-he looks like him..' Gray arched a brow at her and then seen her blush.

"Gray! Your clothes! You're scaring her!" Mira smacked him on the head. After Yulie heard the hit she snapped out of it and THEN noticed what Mira had said, she squealed covering her eyes.

"Gray! Stop stripping in front of Yulie or I'll have your head!" Erza walked towards them, with cheese cake in hand.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia came and jumped on Gray while glaring at Yulie, 'So he has a girlfriend' she thought

"You are Juvia's new Love-Rival!" Juvia pointed a finger at her. Yulie stared at the water mage with wide eyes and then at Gray who looked annoyed. 'Well he looks like him a little but it isn't him...' Yulie thought

"Well Gray is it?" Yulie asked, Gray nodded

"You are pretty handsome" she bluntly said making everyone gap at her statement. Gray blushed and was lost for words, Mira squealed at the events. Then Yulie looked at a fuming Juvia smirking, "So yeah sign me up as a rival Juvia-san"

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE GRAY-SAMA! **WATER NEBULA**!" Yulie with quick reflexes dodged the attack. "Oh so a water mage huh. I am all heated up now!" she smiled wide. "**WATER CANON**!" Yulie chanted making everyone run, for the whole guild was flooding with so much water.

"YULIE! JUVIA! TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!" Erza screamed trying not to drown (more like protecting her precious cake) Yulie chuckled "Sorry but I'm out! Happy! Let's look for Natsu and Lucy!" Happy at the sound of his name perked up "AYE SIR!" and so both ran out the guild, while everyone cursed the girl.

"Oh my she's just as destructive as Natsu, ne master?" Mira looked at the now pale elder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy woke up early like any other day, you know her usual routine. But only this time she was completely trapped, caged by the strong grip and hold of none other than Natsu Dragneel. She tried EVERYTHING to wake him up but nothing worked! And her keys were to far for her to call any of her celestial spirits for help. Giving up in all her attempts, she just laid there waiting for the dragon slayer to wake up from his good dreams, she assumed since he had a wide grin while sleeping.

"Stupid Natsu, just wait until you wake up" Lucy threaten with a huge pout. Natsu began to stir, Lucy thought he was finally going to open his eyes, but on the contrary he only held her even closer and tighter to his naked chest, murmuring "Lucy..." he muttered, grinning even wider. Lucy's face heat up instantly 'W-what is he dreaming about?!' her heart felt like it was about to explode, when suddenly she felt her window open out of nowhere, letting in a cool breeze.

"Lushi Oha-" Happy greeted loudly and then he saw the scene before him and smiled wickedly "They likeeeee each other hehehe!" his usual purr reached Lucy's ears irritating her even more. "Shut up cat! Help me wake him up instead please!" Lucy whined, making the cat wonder what she means. Then another voice was heard from outside. "Oi! Happy! Are they in there?!" Yulie's delicate yet strong voice rang through the window. Happy looked down and smiled wide "Oh they are here alright!"

"Alright I'm coming in then, step aside!" Yulie responded. Lucy was about to protest about coming in through the window, when a huge wind draft blinded her, she felt Happy land on her bed with an 'Uff'

Yulie sprinted into the window like the height was nothing, and landed inside with a loud thud. Standing up, Yulie searched the room studying every detail in a glimpse, then she spotted her friends being _really _friendly with each other.

"Ohayo Lucy! And uh... Natsu?" she arched her brow in amusement at the sleeping dragon slayer. Lucy blushed, she will surely kill Natsu ONCE he wakes up.

"Yulie help me please~" Lucy whined once again "He won't wake up no matter what I do!" Yulie looked surprised, I mean she just made a noisy entrance and that didn't wake him up? Hmm. She got close to the couple, with her strongest grip, she grabbed Natsu's shoulders but even like that his body didn't move more than an inch.

"What?! Not even you can move him?!" Lucy exclaimed, Happy tried next but as expected it was a complete failure.

"Sorry Lushi, he's like a big boulder" Happy flapped his wings making an annoyed face. At this Yulie studied Natsu's face, he seem completely out of it, he was smiling stupidly. Something clicked in her mind, a light pink tinted her cheeks. She knew these two were more than friends! She sighed and looked at Lucy.

"Lucy... As weird as this might sound.. The only way of waking him up right now is by well you know..." she looked down at the floor blushing, Lucy wondered what she was going on about. "Yulie, if you know how to get this idiot to wake up then spill it." Yulie sighed again and gulped

"Wellyoukindaneedtolikekisshim" she replied quickly, Lucy's expression went blank, eyes wide, and mouth wide open. "WHAT?!" she screeched, Happy giggled.

"W-well you see like a friendly kiss or something, I would say a hug would work but I can see that won't affect him as much" Yulie stared once again at the strong grip Natsu had on her. 'Well it's clear more than water that Natsu's mate is Lucy, but I guess they both are dense about it, only she can wake him up' she stared at Lucy's thinking face, then brown eyes stared at hazel ones.

"Will a kiss on the forehead do?" Lucy asked blushing, Yulie smiled at her cuteness, she nodded as confirmation. Lucy sighed and gulped 'I mean is only a kiss on the forehead right... Nothing more' slowly Lucy leaned closer to Natsu's handsome face. Softly but firmly her lips touched his out normal warm skin, and just like in fairy tales Natsu's eyes fluttered open. Releasing his death grip on Lucy, he stretched his aching muscles, smiling wide he faced Lucy's side "Ohayo Lu-" he was interrupted with a Lucy punch to the face.

"ABOUT TIME YOU WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" she screamed huffing, jumping out of bed grabbing a towel she walked to the bathroom and closed the door with a huge bang. Natsu annoyed rubbed his sore face, damn she really knows how to punch hard.

"What's with her all of a sudden!" he pouted, then looked up to see Yulie and Happy giggling.

"Ne Natsu you really did it this time~" Happy giggled even more, Natsu made a face of complete confusion, looking at Yulie for some answers.

"Hey don't look at me... But you did have a death grip on Lucy who knows for how long, she was pretty upset so I'm guessing it was for a longggg time" Yulie smiled. Natsu's face light up and smiled "But I always cuddle her! What's the problem now!" Yulie and Happy sweat dropped, man this guy really is an idiot.

Soon after Lucy was all clean and ready for the day, making some quick brunch since it was noon already thanks to the fire breathing dumbo. Natsu just grubbed, making a mess like always, Happy munching a fish, while Yulie and Lucy just stared at the scene.

"So, how are you doing Yulie?" Lucy asked smiling at her

"I'm doing great thank you, I woke up with a lot of energy" Yulie smiled widely, Lucy noticed how her expression had changed since yesterday, she looked much more lively and happy. Yulie looked to Natsu who was already done with his food, patting his huge belly "Thanks Lucy! That was like the best ever!" he cheered, Lucy humphed "You're lucky I'm even feeding you, I'm still upset" she turned her head away in annoyance. Natsu pouted "Aw' come on Luce! I apologized already, I don't even know how it even happened..." Yulie giggled, making both the celestial mage and dragon slayer gawk at her in confusion.

"Say Natsu..." Yulie asked a little bit more serious now.

"What is it?" Natsu asked wondering what got her face looking like that.

"What was the name of your dragon." she deadpanned. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing to look at her with wide eyes. Natsu felt his heart thud loudly 'Maybe she knows something about Igneel!'

"His name was Igneel, the red fire dragon King" he responded with a huge grin. Yulie's eyes widen, but Lucy couldn't help to look at her shinning eyes something about that shine screamed _hope_.

"Tell me where is he now!" Yulie exclaimed happily, but Natsu frowned sadly. Yulie's brightness vanished in an instant.

"I don't know... He... He disappeared without a trace a long time ago..." Yulie sat back down, cursing. Natsu was surprised at all her reactions and questions about HIS dragon, no one had even wondered much.

"Why do you ask?" he finally asked. Yulie looked at him with dead eyes, Lucy frowned.

"I am looking for a dragon myself too" she responded, Natsu's eyes widen 'What? That can't be'

"Why?" he asked again leaning closer to the table.

"My adoptive father was a dragon that's why" at this Natsu raised up to his feet, Lucy gaped at the revelation. Natsu was about to protest about something but Lucy beat him to it.

"Yulie then why aren't you a Dragon Slayer like Natsu and the others?" Yulie looked at Lucy now, with a sad smile Yulie looked down "It's kind of complicated"

"Oi! Who the hell is your dragon! I knew something about yesterday felt familiar, your scent." Yulie looked at him with wide eyes.

"M-my scent? B-but how?! Have you met him before?!" Yulie grabbed Natsu by his scarf, and she couldn't help to feel the familiar fabric of it, it felt just like her cloak. Natsu grabbed her fists, "Tell me who it is so I can answer you?"

"Atlas, his name was Atlas the flame dragon" she responded. Lucy, Happy, and Natsu screamed "WHAT?!" Yulie backed away as the three of them made her feel small all of a sudden. After her response, the screws in Natsu's head clicked in understanding. That's why her fire yesterday tasted so familiar!

"I can't believe Uncle is your adoptive dragon! Wait does that make us cousins?" Natsu asked making Lucy and Happy fall comically to the floor, Yulie sweat dropped.

"But the last time we saw him was long ago... He was guarding Sun Village" Natsu looked at her with a sad smile. Yulie shook her head, "His flame there also disappeared... But how do you know him?" she asked. The three partners explained everything to Yulie, about eclipse, the dragons, the future, and how Atlas helped them in their battle. She was smiling all the time, hearing about him.

"So tell us how come you aren't a dragon slayer if Atlas raised you?" Natsu asked. Yulie sighed "It was dangerous." she deadpanned, Natsu and Lucy looked at each other confused.

"When I met Atlas, I was a child wondering on the high mountains near the Sun Village... One day though I was captivated by the flames on top of a volcano so I decided to climb it. That's when I saw him in all his fearsome glory, but for some reason I didn't shook in fear.."

'_Tell me why is a small human child like yourself doing here alone?' Atlas asked the tiny little girl who looked at him with amused eyes. The little girl with fierce hazel eyes looked up to him sadly 'I'm alone and lost.. So I just wonder around' _

'_so tell me what got your attention that you climbed all the way here?' he couldn't help but ask at her curious stare. 'I saw a bright flame, and it called me here' she answered shrugging her shoulders. The fire dragon sweat dropped 'you sure sound smarter than any human child your age I have met' Yulie looked at him and smiled, 'I am not like other children' Atlas nodded in agreement he could see it, in her eyes she was different. It was as if she knew a lot about the world, even at a young age. He could also feel the strong magic coming out of her pores. 'Tell me child, does the flame call out to you.' he asked, Yulie wondered what he was trying to say, but as if answering her questions she saw fire before her. It took the form of a fairy like figure, even if its figure was completely made out of fire. The fire, as she called it smiled at her and stretched its arm towards her, asking her to agree and hold it. Yulie without second thoughts grabbed such hand and out of nowhere she was consumed in flames. Atlas chuckled, 'I guess that's a yes?' Yulie smiled at him nodding. _

"Atlas trained me, we both thought I was going to become indeed a flame dragon slayer, but then something happened..." Yulie continued

_Yulie walked around the woods looking for food 'Damn that old man! He calls himself my father but then why Am I fetching for myself!' Yulie huffed and pouted. She found a few berries and some fish. Atlas told her that once she found food she should return immediately. She shrugged 'I'll just eat it here and now!' she smiled gathering wood together need a river, lightning her hand with flames she started a fire to cook the fish. After finishing her food, she walked towards the river to drink some water. As she cupped water, out of nowhere a beast looking thing popped out of the waters. 'KYAHHHHH!' she screamed trying to get away from it. She tried fighting it off, but she still wasn't in total control of her magic yet. She thought and cursed, there was no way she was dying there. All beat up and limping she was trapped as the monster pulled her in the water, in the distant she heard Atlas screaming her name. The monster has a good grip on her, anger surfaced through her body, 'There's no way I'll die here!' suddenly a whirlpool formed, it gripped the water Lizard in a chocked lock. Yulie jumped back to the surface, 'You go home and stop eating humans you hear me!' she yelled at the lizard as the water released it making it run in fear. Panting she collapsed to the woods cold floor.'Yulie are you okay child?' Atlas held her with all his warmth. 'You are late baka Oyaji...' she smiled softly, even if it's hard for anyone else to see the fire dragon smiling, she could see it. 'Well someone decided to disobey me' she pouted. _

'_So I guess you are an elemental mage Yulie' he suddenly said. She looked at him with tired but surprised eyes 'what? No I am a flame dragon just like you!' she responded. Atlas shook his head in disagreement 'You saw what you did there didn't you? You made a pact with the water Yulie' the girl looked down, she knew what he meant. 'it is dangerous for an elemental mage to learn such strong ancient magic such a dragon slaying magic'_

'_But I can do it!' she argued back. 'Yulie' Atlas warned, the little girl pouted and little tears started to form. The great dragon sighed and smiled 'Yulie, just because you won't become a dragon slayer doesn't make you any less my child, you will always be my daughter, don't forget that you still have my flame' Yulie hugged closed to the dragon, engulfing herself with the warm flames. _

"But why was it dangerous for you to know both magics?" Natsu asked confused, Lucy had read many books and knew the answer to such question. "Natsu, elemental magic, just like dragon slaying magic are ancient. Both equally strong, If someone were to take in both, well their body would diminish sooner..." Lucy responded. Natsu's eyes widen, and then looked over to Yulie who was smiling softly "Atlas didn't want that type of fate for me... He wanted me to enjoy this life for a long time. He raised me and helped me with my magic, I even traveled from a young age by myself but one day when I got home he just wasn't there anymore.." Yulie looked down "I looked everywhere for him, but I found nothing" she punched the table hard. Natsu walked towards her and hugged her, Yulie's eyes widen. "Don't worry they will come back both of our fathers, now I'm just glad you aren't alone" He smiled wide, Lucy smiled just as wide giving her warmth.

"Aye! Yulie will never be alone anymore!" Happy cheered and sat on Yulie's lap. Yulie smiled wide "Thank you, everyone.."

"Well then how about we all do a job together! As a welcoming party for Yulie being in our team" Lucy winked. Natsu and Happy fist pumped, even Yulie joined in. "Alright I am all fire up now" "Alright I am all heated up now!" both Yulie and Natsu screamed in harmony then looked at each other with baffled expressions and then they laughed. Lucy smiled 'Well they do kind of act like siblings'

ON THE WAY TO THE GUILD

Natsu busted the big doors open "WE ARE HERE!" he yelled, Lucy, Yulie, and Happy behind him. Then he noticed everyone moping the entire guild, the floors had puddles everywhere. "What the hell happen here?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"YULIE!" Erza screamed, Natsu and Lucy stiffen at her tone while Yulie just stared boringly.

"Hi Erza" Yulie waved smiling innocently

"Don't 'Hi Erza' me missy you flood the guild and then run off!" Erza was MAD fuming (I guess her cake got wet after all). Yulie smiled and scratched the back of her head "Yeah sorry about that, but Juvia- san did attack me first so..."

"That's because she was flirting with Gray-sama!" Juvia came out of nowhere boiling with anger. Natsu and Lucy's mouth hung open, Natsu reacted first "Oi! Ice Queen! You better back off my cousin before I beat you into a pulp!" everyone looked at him with wide eyes even Gray. Yulie sweat dropped 'Cousin?...' Lucy giggled nervously 'I think he really is owning up to that huh'

"Just who the hell are you talking about Ash brain!" Gray stood forehead to forehead with Natsu.

"Yulie of course you idiot! Atlas is her adoptive father so since he's my uncle then she's my cousin!" and then everything went silent "EHHHHHHH?!' the whole guild exclaimed. Lucy tried to explained to everyone as quickly as possible. And so the usual brawl began, chairs flying everywhere, fists going up and down. Lucy protesting, while Erza requiped and joined in, Juvia fuming about a New Love Rival. Happy trying to give Carla fish, and Yulie smiling wide with happiness. "I love Fair Tail!"

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!

WELL I REALLY TOOK MY TIME WITH THIS ONE. I CAN HONESTLY SAY IT IS BETTER THAN THE FIRST CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ALL GIVE THIS STORY AN OPPORTINITY. THANK YOU AND SEE YOU GUYS SOON WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER.


End file.
